LOVELY ROOMMATE
by Raensung jones
Summary: Sekarang Sehun harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan ketika mengetahui celananya mulai terasa menyempit dan sesuatu diantara pahanya seperti ingin menyumbul keluar? Apalagi.. Jongin sudah datang terlebih dahulu ke kamar asrama mereka. "Sial!"- Sehun / "Dia sudah berdiri. Itu tandanya adikmu minta pemanasan, Sehun"- Jongin [Fanfict Requestan; KaiHun; YAOI; RnR]


Sehun cepat-cepat memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Remaja dengan perkulitan tubuh putih-bersih bahkan seperti seorang albino itu ingin cepat kembali ke kamar asramanya yang terletak di gedung seberang sekolah.

Ia melirik arlojinya. Sehun mengutuk kedua tangannya yang tak bekerja dengan cepat, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.15. Itu tandanya; _Masha and Bear _sudah tayang 15 menit yang lalu di TV. Sial! Sehun terlambat.

Dan itu adalah alasan mengapa Sehun serba tergesa-gesa dan ingin cepat kembali ke asrama. Sehun –yang notabenenya termasuk siswa yang disegani murid wanita di sekolah (karena sikapnya yang baik, dan dianggap sempurna dalam segala hal), faktanya masih menyukai serial tv anak-anak semacam Masha and Bear. Dia tak malu mengakui itu. Toh, hal itu tidak akan mengurangi kadar ketenaran Sehun di sekolah. Justru _Sehun makin terlihat cute_—begitu kata siswi-siswi yang mengetahui fakta tentang Sehun yang satu ini.

Sehun langsung saja berlari menyeberangi lapangan dan masuk ke _lobby _asrama. Sehun juga tak sempat membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya yang kebetulan lewat di tangga.

Sehun sangat terburu-buru, ia tak mau ketinggalan Masha and Bear-nya.

...

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga—lagi, akhirnya Sehun sampai di depan kamarnya. Namun sialnya, Sehun lupa akan satu hal.

"_Sehun, kalau kau sudah sampai di asrama. Cepat kembalikan laptopku di kamar, oke? Kunci kamarku ada di pot tanaman dekat pintu. Jangan terlambat!"_

Sehun menepuk keningnya keras, "Ya Tuhan!"

Sehun kembali berlari. Ia lupa dengan laptop milik Chanyeol yang tadi di pinjamnya.

.

.

Saat sampai tepat di depan kamar Chanyeol, Sehun segera mencari kunci di tempat yang Chanyeol katakan.

_Cari kunci, buka pintunya, letakkan laptopnya di meja, dan aku akan segera bertemu Masha-ku._

Namun nihil. Kunci yang Chanyeol katakan ada di pot tanaman, sama sekali tak ada disitu. Jadi, Chanyeol mengerjai Sehun? atau Sehun terlalu terburu-buru?

"Oh ayolah! Bisa-bisa aku ditinggal oleh Masha-ku!" gerutu Sehun.

Karena kesal tak kunjung mendapatkan barang yang dicarinya—dan pastinya ia akan ketinggalan Masha-kesayangannya, Sehun bangkit dan menendang pot tersebut. Tak peduli dengan tanaman yang ada di dalam pot itu roboh dan tanahnya berserakan.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sebal. Niatnya ingin membuka pintu (yah, siapa tahu saja Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam), ia urungkan karena mendengar suara yang.. err tidak jelas dari dalam kamar Chanyeol.

"_Ahhhh… Chanyeol-ya… Pelan-pelan saja…"_

"_Uhhhhh… Chanyeol, kau membuatku kesakitan…"_

Sehun tak mengerti itu suara siapa, dan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di dalam. Yang jelas, Sehun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mendorong pintu.. dan ia menyesal setelahnya.

"Se-Sehun.."

Chanyeol _melongo _mendapati Sehun memergokinya sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya bersama Baekhyun— si kakak kelas , yang sebenarnya tidak jelas berstatus pacar Chanyeol atau bukan.

Sehun memasang ekspresi terkejutnya seperti di drama-drama, mulutnya bahkan sedikit terbuka. Dan Sehun merutuki rona merah di pipi pucatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Melihat Chanyeol yang kejantanannya seperti diapait oleh Baekhyun yang membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

_Mereka ini apa-apaan sih? Berbuat yang tidak senonoh, namun lupa mengunci pintu_—batin Sehun.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya dengan masih mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang menunggangi Baekhyun.

Tangan Sehun bergetar, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. "Bu—bukan apa-apa."

Setelahnya Sehun menutup pintu dengan keras, dan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol yang _sialan _itu.

Sama sekali tak pernah terfikir di benak Sehun tentang hal-hal kotor walau sekecil apapun. Karena ia sadar, di umurnya yang menginjak 16 tahun ini masih dini untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Ibunya juga pernah mengatakan bahwa _hal-hal seperti itu hanya akan mangganggu konsentrasi belajarmu_.

Namun semuanya sudah terlanjur, karena secara tidak langsung, kegiatan yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi sudah menjuruskan pikirannya ke hal-hal kotor. Tapi semua itu wajar, bukan? Sehun mulai berfikir seperti itu karena ia laki-laki normal yang juga ingin mengetahui dunia luar yang belum pernah ia ketahui.

_Tapi tidak sekarang jugaaaaaaa keleus. Aku masih kecil._ Rutuk Sehun.

Sehun berjongkok bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya. Sekarang apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah tentang celananya yang mulai terasa sempit sekarang? Bahkan Sehun merasakan miliknya sendiri seperti menyumbul ingin keluar dari celananya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu karena apa.

Dan sial.. lagi-lagi sial! Sehun dapat mendengar suara tv menyala di dalam kamarnya.

Itu berarti…. Jongin sudah datang mendahului Sehun.

Sehun tidak mempersalahkan tentang Jongin yang biasanya berebut ingin nonton drama tv yang jam penayangannya sama dengan Masha and Bear.

Yang ia permasalahkan sekarang adalah; _bagaimana cara menyembunyikan celananya yang bahkan sudah sangat jelas menonjol, sedangkan di dalam kamarnya ada orang?_

Sehun lagi-lagi-lagi mengumpat.

"Sial! Sial! Siaaaaaaaaaal!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

— '**LOVELY' ROOMMATE —**

**By: Raensung** –_yang tetap berstatus jones_

**Cast: Jongin, Sehun, and other | Pair: KaiHun.**

**Rated: M**

_**Sorry for typo **_**:D**

[A/N] : aku ngarep kalian baca notes yang ada dibawah sendiri. Terima kasih~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jongin meminum minuman kaleng yang ia ambil dari kulkas tadi. Ia dudukkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa di depan tv yang sudah ia nyalakan. Hari ini cukup panas, pendingin ruangan pun seperti tidak berfungsi saat suhu udara semakin meninggi seperti sore ini. Jongin membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja seragamnya, berharap efek dingin pendingin ruangan dapat menyegarkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat.<p>

Melihat channel tv yang biasanya Sehun lihat, Jongin jadi teringat Sehun, si roommatenya. Tumben sekali Sehun terlambat kembali ke kamar? Padahal serial anak-anak kesukaannya sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu.

Baru saja Jongin hendak mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi (memberitahu) Sehun bahwa acara tv kesukaannya sudah dimulai, Sehun tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu dan berdiri dengan air muka yang gugup.

Jongin yang berdiri di dekat sofa mengamati Sehun dari atas ke bawah. Tidak ada yang aneh dari Sehun. Hanya saja keningnya terlihat sangat berkeringat dan… tas ranselnya menutupi daerah pinggul sampai pahanya. _Ada apa Sehun?_

Jongin kembali bersikap tenang dan seolah tak ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sehun. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"A—aku dari.. kamar Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan laptopnya."

"Oh.."

Sehun bernafas lega karena Jongin tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut. Ini kesempatan Sehun untuk segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Sehun, Masha-mu sudah mulai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kau tidak ingin lihat? Dan.. apa yang terjadi pada celanamu?"

**BOOM!**

Sehun seperti dilempari ribuan bom, dicampur dengan nuklir dan sedikit petasan. Yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Sial!

"Uh—a..aku.. nanti saja. Aku harus ke kamar mandi, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air besar." ucap Sehun berbohong sambil berakting memegangi perutnya dan memasang muka seperti orang sedang sakit perut.

Jongin memasang muka jijiknya, "Ew, ya sudah, cepat sana!"

Tanpa berfikir apa-apa lagi, Sehun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia masih tetap membawa tas yang menutupi tonjolan diantara pahanya.

**.**

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia duduk bersandar di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Sehun gelisah. Jika miliknya ini tak kunjung kembali ke keadaan normal, sampai kapan Sehun harus berdiam di kamar mandi?

Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya, membuka pahanya, dan menarik resleting celananya ke bawah. Sehun mengeluarkan _adik_nya melalui resleting yang telah dibukanya. Ia aneh sendiri meilhat keadaan _adik_nya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini, ya?"

Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya ketika _adik_nya berdiri. Berkedut, iya. Menggelikan, iya. Bahkan jika Sehun menyentuh ujungnya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh bulu di tubuh Sehun menjadi berdiri.

Dan itu menyebabkan _adik_nya kembali menegang.

Karena putus asa, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sehun memutuskan mengambil smartphonenya yang ada di dalam tas. Ia mengetikkan pesan singkat dan mengirimnya kepada beberapa orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat ahli dalam mengatasi masalah seperti ini.

**To: Jooyoung, Taka-san, Kaum konglomerat (Suho), _Lemot _hyung (Lay), Chenduck, Xiumin hyung  
><strong>

'_**Adik' kalian pernah tiba-tiba menegang tidak? Bisakah kalian membantuku? Tolong beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kondisinya seperti normal.**_

_**Pleaseu~~**_

**Sent.**

Sehun kemudian menjatuhkan smartphonenya ke lantai. Sungguh, Sehun tidak bisa berfikir cepat jika keadaannya seperti ini. Jadi ia hanya berharap orang-orang yang dikiriminya pesan singkat segera membalasnya.

.

5 menit

Tidak ada balasan.

.

10 menit

Tetap tidak ada balasan.

.

15 menit

**From: Taka-san**

_**Maaf, aku tidak tahu.**_

_**Coba tanyakan pada Jongin-ya. **_

_**Dia kan teman sekamarmu..**_

.

Sampai..

30 menit,

Tetap tidak ada balasan dari mereka-mereka.

Sial!

Kesabaran Sehun sudah habis, dan entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti lemas. Sehun benar-benar berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin yang sedari tadi menunggu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi menjadi jengkel sendiri karena Sehun tak kunjung keluar juga.

Masuk akal tidak jika ada orang buang air besar sampai 30 menit lamanya? Tidak '_kan_? Kecuali jika Sehun ternyata bermain air di bak mandi dengan beberapa mainannya yang berbentuk Larva itu.

Ini yang membuat Jongin kadang-kadang menjadi sebal sendiri jika melihat Sehun. Umurnya sudah 16 tahun, tapi tetap saja tingkahnya masih seperti bocah 7 tahunan.

Lagipula ini kamar mandi bersama, jadi Jongin juga punya hak untuk menggunakan kamar mandi dalam ruangan itu.

Jongin berjalan dengan gusar ke depan pintu kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang sudah tergantung di pundaknya, karena Jongin memang berniat untuk mandi. Tidak mandi dengan Sehun pastinya.

"Sehun! Kau ini buang air besar atau sedang mencari hidayah di dalam kamar mandi?!" Jongin berteriak dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat. Sungguh, moodnya sedang buruk hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan Sehun, oh Ya Tuhan! Jongin ingin pindah kamar asrama saja jika terus-terusan seperti ini.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin jadi khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun di dalam. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu, tanpa berniat langsung masuk kamar mandi begitu saja. (—Sehun pernah ngambek karena Jongin tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk kamar mandi saat Sehun sedang mandi. Setelah itu, mereka tidak berbicara sedikitpun selama hampir 3 minggu. Akhirnya Jongin memilih mengalah, dan meminta maaf kepada Sehun duluan. Intinya, Sehun itu anak _alim._)

"Sehun! Ini kamar mandi bersama, kau mengerti? Aku ingin mandi sekarang! Keluarlah, cepat! Atau aku akan buka pintunya!" Jongin sedikit mengancam.

"Jong—Jongin…"

Sehun memanggilnya dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Se..Sehun?" gumam Jongin. "Ada apa denganmu?" Jongin sedikit berteriak.

"Jong..in.. tolong aku.."

Jongin sudah bersiap memutar knop pintu kamar mandi, sebelum membuka pintunya, dengan penuh kesopanan Jongin meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Sehun. Jongin tak ingin Sehun kembali _ngambek _seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu, karena Sehun yang _ngambek _membuat Jongin merasa tidak memiliki teman saat di kamar. "Sehun, aku akan membuka pintunya. Kau jangan bergerak. Tetaplah disitu!"

Dan dengan cepat, dengan sekali dorongan, Jongin membuka pintunya. Lehernya seperti tercekat, jantungnya hampir copot, dan semuanya seperti di_pause _begitu saja ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Jongin diam sejenak, sampai Sehun mulai bicara, menyadarkan Jongin dari fikiran randomnya.

"Jongin.. aku.. harus bagaimana?" suara Sehun terdengar parau.

Jongin mencengkram ujung seragamnya. Ia hanya berdiri mematung sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Jongin ingin sekali menolong Sehun. Karena walau bagaimanapun itu, Sehun adalah teman kamarnya yang baik, yang kadang dengan sukarela membantu Jongin mengerjakan PR, membuatkan Jongin sarapan dan makan malam, dan menolong Jongin dalam hal lainnya. Tak salah jika Sehun diidolakan banyak orang. Sehun benar-benar orang baik. Dan Jongin mengakui bahwa.. ia beruntung memiliki _teman kamar _seperti Sehun.

Tapi Jongin urungkan niatnya untuk menolong Sehun dalam hal ini. Jongin takut Sehun ngambek lagi.

Sehun menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Jongin yang sedang berdiri. "Jongin..kau bisa lakukan apapun agar _adik_ku ini kembali normal.. tolong aku. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku bahkan belum belajar sama sekali untuk Ujian Matematika." Sehun menarik-narik celana Jongin agar Jongin cepat-cepat membantunya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya dulu sebelum perlahan berjongkok di depan Sehun, "Tapi.. berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan marah padaku setelah aku menolongmu." ucap Jongin, serius namun tersirat ketulusan dari apa yang diucapkannya.

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Hatinya begitu senang, namun Jongin tak membayangkan ia akan melakukannya bersama Sehun dengan begitu canggungnya.

Jongin tak berkata banyak. Yang pertama Jongin lakukan adalah melepaskan celana Sehun sepenuhnya. Sehun hanya menuruti apa yang Jongin lakukan, karena ia ingin cepat-cepat semua ini berakhir.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Jongin menitah Sehun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Kaki Jongin berselonjor ke depan, sedangkan Sehun duduk dengan paha terbuka, tepat menghadap Jongin.

"Sehun, berjanjilah setelah ini kau masih menganggapku teman," (_well_, ini hanya basa-basi agar Sehun dan dirinya tak terlalu gugup.)

Sehun mencengkram pundak Jongin, "Jongin.. kau itu.. teman kamarku. Bagaimana aku tak menganggapmu.. teman, huh?"

Jongin tertawa kecil dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Tak lupa dengan senyuman nakalnya yang mulai muncul.

"Sehun, berjanjilah— yak!"

Sehun membenturkan keningnya ke kening Jongin dengan begitu kerasnya. Ia sendiri bahkan merasakan sakit pada keningnya, "Cepat lakukan atau aku akan—"

"Baiklah.. baiklah."

Jongin menyiapkan seluruh mentalnya. Dan yang kedua ialah, Jongin memegang kejantanan Sehun yang mengacung. Jongin hanya memegangnya, tapi Sehun sudah menggelinjang tak jelas.

Wow, tanpa Jongin sadari semangatnya naik lima kali lipat untuk membantu remaja albino ini setelah melihat reaksinya barusan.

Kemudian Jongin sedikit memijat kejantanan Sehun, mulai dari atas ke bawah, dan kembali lagi dari bawah ke atas. Si kulit coklat ini sendiri masih tak percaya jika bisa menyentuh sekaligus mengurut _benda _pribadi milik Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerang, "Engghhhhh… Jongin.."

Ada kepuasan tersendiri dalam hati Jongin saat Sehun mengerang sambil menyebutkan namanya. Jujur saja, Jongin sangat-senang-sekali-mendengar hal itu.

Sehun tak tahu dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Jemari Jongin yang kekar –tidak tahu dengan cara apa bisa bergerak begitu lembutnya di kejantanannya. Sehun harus mengakui, err.. ini nikmat. Entah nikmat dari mananya. Tapi yang jelas ini nikmat, Sehun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jongin… jadi begini caranya.. mengembalikan_nya_ ke kondisi normal?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang sayu, dan sesekali sambil mendesah.

"Uhm, ya begitulah." jawab Jongin singkat. Jongin masih memijat kejantanan Sehun dengan telaten sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Sehun yang menurutnya begitu... errr..

"Bisa aku.. melakukannya sendiri?"

"Tidak bisa, Sehun! Harus orang lain yang melakukannya!"

"Ya ampun, Jongin…"

Sehun merengek, "Kapan ini selesai… aku… uhhhh Jongin… aku ingin belajar Matematika… cepatlah…"

_Harusnya kau bilang jika kau ingin yang lebih 'hot' dari ini—_batin Jongin.

Jongin yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sehun mengoceh, tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan bibir tipis Sehun yang bergerak. Tidak ada yang spesial dari bibirnya, namun cukup menggoda Jongin. Jongin juga tak pernah sebelumnya menjamah bibir seorang remaja pria. Ciuman pertama dan terakhirnya terjadi saat dia kelas IX SMP. Dan Jongin tak pernah mengingat hal itu, karena menurutnya tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali (mengingat bukan Jongin yang memulai ciuman itu terlebih dahulu.)

Dengan tekad yang yakin dan sedikit nekat, Jongin memajukan wajahnya. Tak peduli dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan setelah ini, Jongin mengecup bibir atas Sehun. Menyatukannya dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan.

Ini ciuman kedua yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Ciuman yang didasari oleh kemauan Jongin sendiri. Bukan paksaan dari pihak lain.

Sehun hampir saja mendorong kepala remaja didepannya yang sedang berlaku seenaknya sendiri. Namun mata Jongin yang terpejam penuh dengan kedamaian itu berhasil membatalkan niatan Sehun. Sehun harus jujur bahwa ini _first kiss_nya.

First kissnya dengan Jongin, dan Sehun tak bisa mengelak jika jantugnya sudah berdetak lebih cepat beberapa kali lipat, seperti menggelitik rongga dadanya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya mengikuti Jongin. Dapat ia rasakan Jongin yang mulanya _lembut _sekarang lebih tergesa-gesa dan gairahnya seperti memuncak.

Jongin sesekali mengubah posisi kepalanya, mencari posisi yang nyaman plus _pas _untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Sehun hanya mengikuti—sekaligus menikmati permainan Jongin di bibirnya dan di daerah bawah perutnya.

"Nggghhhhh_…_" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun mengerang kenikmatan. Oh.. jadi ini yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, si teman dan kakak kelasnya yang sama-sama mesumers itu? Pantas saja mereka melakukan ini tak kenal waktu dan situasi, _habisnya ini nikmat, sih_—pikir Sehun.

"Jong… engghhh.. rasanya… aku ingin.. seperti.. ada yang mau keluar.. sepertinya aku mau pipis.. Jongin…" erang Sehun disela-sela ciumannya. Tapi dasar Jongin egois, Jongin tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia kembali menyibukkan bibir dan tangannya untuk bekerja. Jongin kembali memanjakan bibir Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan, dan tentunya memanjakan kejantanan Sehun juga dengan penuh gairah.

Dan setelahnya Sehun memuncratkan cairan hangat dari _benda _kebanggaannya. Rasanya hampir sama seperti waktu ia kencing, tapi ini sungguh sulit dijelaskan lebih detailnya. Sehun tak mengerti mengapa hatinya begitu lega—dan puas bisa mengeluarkan cairannya ini.

Spontan Jongin menghentikan kegiatan bercumbunya dengan Sehun. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir tipis Sehun dan memandang tangannya yang sekarang terasa lengket.

Sehun merasa menyesal. Tangan Jongin kotor '_kan _jadinya. Menurutnya ini sungguh tidak sopan.

"Jongin, maafkan aku. Aku sudah bilang jika aku.. rasanya… rasanya ingin seperti kencing," Sehun meraih tangan Jongin lalu membersihkannya dengan ujung seragamnya yang masih ia pakai, "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sehun.." Jongin mencegah tangan lembut Sehun yang masih berkutat membersihkan tangannya. Raut wajahnya yang menatap Sehun seketika berubah menjadi serius. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk balik menatap Jongin. Jongin sungguh sulit untuk dibaca..

Jongin tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Sehun, mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening remaja didepannya yang masih tidak merubah posisi duduknya.

Sehun.. Ya Tuhan.. Dia tidak bisa menampik rona merah jambu yang merambat ke pipi pucatnya. Bayangkan saja jika tiba-tiba kau ditarik oleh pria manis—nan tampan seperti Jongin sehingga posis tubuhmu menjadi kelewat dekat seperti Sehun sekarang? Bagaimana kabar jantungmu?

_Kubur saja Sehun didalam rawa-rawa._

Sehun tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Jadi ia hanya bisa menahan senyum karena jujur saja ia begitu malu dengan wajahnya yang sekarang begitu dekat dengan Jongin.

—Dan berharap Jongin akan menciumnya kembali. Eh? ada apa denganmu, Sehun?

"Jadikanlah aku pacarmu.."

Tiga kata sederhana namun Sehun serasa ingin terjun dari puncak Gunung Everest saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jonginlah yang mengatakan kepadanya.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, Sehun masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya sampai nanti jam 9 siang. Ini hari Minggu, tidak ada salahnya jika Sehun bangun agak siangan sedikit.

Tapi si pria berkulit coklat yang terus-terusan memandangi sekaligus menyentuh-nyentuh wajah Sehun sejak 15 menit yan lalu ini membuat Sehun jadi risih sendiri.

"Jongin… hentikan," Sehun menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya.

"Eh, sudah bangun?" Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan dibalas senyuman hangat dari Jongin, "Selamat pagi, Sehunnie.."

"Ew, sejak kapan nada bicaramu jadi manja begitu?"

"Sejak aku jadi pacarmu."

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku mau jadi pacarmu,"

"Tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus jadi pacarku. Masa iya cowok setampan dan semenarik diriku ini sampai sekarang belum memiliki pacar?"

"Memangnya kau menarik?"

"Kalau aku tidak menarik, untuk apa kau nurut saja ketika aku menciummu? Kau menikmati ciumanku '_kan_? Ah.. mengaku saja _lah_ Sehun.. Kau mengagumiku diam-diam '_kan_?"

Sehun mendesah kesal mendengar Jongin dengan penjelasannya yang begitu panjang dan over percaya diri itu. Ia berbalik membelakangi Jongin. Sejak kapan _sih _teman kamarnya ini banyak bicara?

Setelah itu tak terdengar apapun dari mulut Jongin. Yang Sehun dengar hanya hela nafas panjang yang Jongin keluarkan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk jadi pacarku, Sehun."

Hening.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang memutuskan mengawali pembicaraan_—_atau perdebatan. _Jongin marah?_

Sehun berbalik posisi lagi. Ia menemukan punggung Jongin yang separuh tertutupi oleh selimut sedang membelakanginya (_—_kebiasaan Jongin adalah tidur dengan bertelanjang dada.)

Jongin diam. Sehun menyesal.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun mendekati Jongin. Memeluk tubuh remaja manis itu dari belakang. Membenamkan wajah pucatnya ke punggung Jongin—yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hangat seperti ini, menurut Sehun.

"Jongin, aku hanya bercanda, maaf."

Jongin tetap tak bergerak, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Kau terlalu sering mengucapkan kata maaf." Balas Jongin dengan begitu dinginnya, tidak seperti Jongin yang biasanya.

Sial! _Jadi Jongin benar-benar marah?_

"Jongin, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu tadi.." Sehun berkata selembut-lembutnya.

Jongin tetap diam. Dan Sehun tak punya cara untuk mengganti kata _maaf _yang sering ia ucapkan pada Jongin.

"Aku.. aku.. mau jadi pacarmu.."

Sehun mengeratkan dekapannya. Menyalurkan kejujuran hatinya pada Jongin, berharap Jongin sekedar berbalik dan memaafkannya.

Tiga detik kemudian, Jongin benar-benar berbalik namun dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar membuat Sehun menyesal karena telah berkata sembarangan tadi.

"Jongin, tolong beri tahu aku kata apa yang bisa menggantikan kata _maaf_. Jongin, aku benar-benar menyesal.. Ma—maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mempermainkan kata maaf setelah ini.."

Kalian tahu tidak apa yang Jongin lakukan setelah mendengar permintaan maaf tulus—yang terkesan melas yang diucapkan Sehun?

Yap!

Di luar dugaan, Jongin malah mencium kening Sehun dan tawa riangnya mulai muncul. Sehun jadi aneh sendiri. Ia meragukan apa kawan sekamarnya ini masih waras atau tidak?

"Kau tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesonaku." Kata Jongin dengan senyum anehnya dan percaya dirinya. Sehun hanya mencibir.

Jongin meraih surai kecoklatan Sehun dan mengelusnya sayang, "_Well, _aku baru pertama kali melakukan ini. Jadi kau harus memperhatikannya, oke?"

Sehun tak mengerti apa maksud Jongin. Ia ingin bertanya—sekaligus menolak, karena dari tatapan mata Jongin, Sehun tahu jika Jongin akan berbuat yang _aneh-aneh_. Dalam hal seperti ini, Jongin mudah sekali untuk dibaca.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan deru nafas hangatnya menerapa wajah Sehun. Sehun yang sudah mulai tegang perlahan-lahan memundurkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya takut, namun semua sia-sia ketika Jongin menahan tengkuk Sehun untuk bergerak. Sehun bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan lengan Jongin melingkari tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, pacarku." Jongin tersenyum, senyuman yang khusus ia berikan untuk Sehun-nya. "Aku.. mencintaimu.."

Sebuah kecupan kecil berhasil menyambut Sehun di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sehun sedikit geli mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jongin, menurutnya itu sedikit _chessy_.

"Aku akan mengucapkannya ketika pagi, siang, sore, malam, dan bahkan aku akan mengucapkannya ketika kau berada di kelas sekalipun."

Jongin serius terhadap ucapannya.

Selanjutnya, kalian pasti tahu _lah _apa yang dilakukan Jongin kepada pacarnya. _Yaahhh.. _secara dia itu mesumers.

Jongin mengelus dada telanjang Sehun. Mengusapnya dengan gerakan yang ia buat sesexy mungkin. Bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah tak terbalut apapun. Serius _deh_! Jongin benar-benar handal dalam _bidang _macam ini.

"Dan kau tahu.. setiap akhir pekan, atau setelah aku mendapat tugas sekolah yang begitu banyak, aku butuh _refreshing_." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Sekarang, _refreshing_ku itu kau, _baby.._"

Sehun melotot, "JONGIN-YA! BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU! KAU SUNGGUH—_ngghhh _Jongin.. hentikanhh.."

Sehun payah!

Padahal Jongin hanya mengelus pahanya. Tapi Sehun dengan entengnya mendesah seperti itu? Sungguh memalukan, Sehun! Kau sudah memancing Kim _mesum _Jongin!

Jongin, dengan gerakan cepatnya membuka selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjang Sehun, "_Dia _sudah berdiri. Itu tandanya _adikmu_ minta pemanasan, Sehun."

Jongin bangkit dan langsung menindih tubuh Sehun, "Ayo sini.. biar aku manjakan _adikmu_."

"Jongin.. ini masih pagi."

"Tidak apa. Ini olahraga pagi kita. Setelah ini kau juga harus membuat _adikku_ senang. Okay?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mendapat pesan singkat dari Sehun tidak?"

Remaja asal Jepang itu—si Taka, berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi sampai-sampai pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Aku tidak menerimanya. Ponselku tidak bisa hidup setelah tidak sengaja ku ceburkan ke dalam kloset." jawab Lay, yang malah mendapat balasan dari Suho. "Kau bisa meminjam ponsel cadanganku. Aku masih punya banyak di rumah."

Ada modus tersendiri dari Suho. Taka hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Taka melempar pertanyaannya pada Jooyoung, Xiumin, dan Chen yang kebetulan duduk bersama.

"Err… aku menerimanya." Xiumin menjawab pertama.

"Aku hanya khawatir hal _aneh _terjadi pada Sehun." Chen menyusul menjawab.

Jooyoung—yang paling pendiam dari mereka-mereka, yang sedari tadi hanya menikmati jus jeruk kesukaannya, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara juga, "_Kan _ada Jongin. Untuk apa khawatir? Jongin teman sekamarnya, bukan?"

"Jooyoung-ya, asal kau tahu saja! Jongin itu me—"

Chen menghentikan apa yang diucapkannya saat tak sengaja melihat Sehun dan Jongin berjalan berdampingan bersama. Lengan Jongin melingkar di bahu Sehun. Sehun tampak malu-malu karena sikap Jongin. Apalagi kantin lumayan ramai hari ini.

Chen mematung.

Mulut Taka terbuka, menyebabkan beberapa butir nasi keluar dari mulutnya dengan tidak begitu elitnya.

Suho terdiam. Begitu juga Lay.

Si mata imut, Xiumin, uh sepertinya dia yang paling tidak bisa _woles _saat melihat dua sejoli itu berjalan berdampingan.

"—sum." Sambung Chen. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Sehun dan Jongin.. berpacaran? Ah, masa iya? Sehun _'kan_ anak alim, mana mau dia dengan Jongin?

Eh tapi entahlah. Kenyataannya, Sehun sudah sekamar dengan Jongin hampir satu semester lamanya. Sehun anak alim, sedangkan Jongin adalah seseorang yang otaknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam _kotoran_. Jadi, sekarang status _alim _yang disandang Sehun perlu dipertanyakan. Betul tidak?

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak mungkin hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman." Jooyoung menjawab dengan gayanya yang _cool_.

Suho membuka suaranya, ia sedikit berbisik, otak cerdasnya menemukan sebuh ide, "Nanti malam kita harus mengecek ke kamar Sehun dan Jongin. Uh, lebih tepatnya menguping."

Teman-temannya mengangguk, menyetujui saran si cerdas Suho.

"Ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekalian. Mereka harus tahu tentang hal ini."

.

.

.

..

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] :**

Ini fanfict requestan dari '**Peggy Wu**', saya ga tau nama aslinya. DNnya di bbm gitu, ya udah saya tulis Peggy aja. Gpp ya, Peggy? ^_^v

Wokeh, ini juga sekaligus fanfict KaiHun pertama saya. Sebenernya agak kekurangan stok 'ide' pas dia –ternyata pesennya pair KaiHun. Tapi, karena saya ga mau ngecewain readers yang sudah berminat request /ceilah, akhirnya setelah nonton Masha and Bear, saya belain tidur sore biar dapet _wangsit _buat KaiHun ini /apa hubungannya ya ding? -_- lupakan aja deh/ . Dan jujur aja, saya suka salah ketik :D Yang harusnya 'Sehun' jadi 'Baekhyun', dan 'Jongin' jadi 'Chanyeol'. WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKW XD

Maapin ya men, maklum lah keseringan bikin ber-cast ChanBaek sih xD ehehehe itu Taka nyempil ga ganggu kalian? :p

Maapin juga kalo ceritanya ga jelas, dan uhm.. NCnya ga seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Sekali lagi, saya terbiasa bikin yang castnya ChanBaek, jadi agak susah kalo bayangin KaiHun /jduak

Btw, happy birthday mas Chanyeol yang boros senyum :* Aku ga bisa sebutin do'aku satu-persatu, soalnya kesian readersnya ntar cape bacain do'aku buat kamu yang panjangnya kek jarak Surabaya-Gresik :DD /sarap.

Percayalah bahwa do'a seorang jones macem ane ini sangat mujarab, mas :V /tambah sarap.

Yaudah ding, mangap yah kalo banyak typo. Saya ngeditnya buru-buru banget tadi di warnet sekolahan :D

Dadaaaaaaaah….

Ketemu lagi ya kapan-kapan ^_^

.

_Salam manis semanis senyumnya Taka,_

_Raensung –**yang entah sampai kapan menjones. **_**pft..**

* * *

><p>p.s : man teman, kontaknya author alay ini masih dikit, baru 169. Invite ya (7F9A4092). Pasti saya acc kok.. tenang aja :)<p>

p.s.s : dan jangan malu-malu buat kepo-kepoan atau ngobrol atau apalah itu. Saya orangnya 'welcome' kok :D dan paling seneng kalo diajak ngrumpi :D

p.s.s.s : oh ya, saya mau UAS nih. Do'ain biar sukses dan selamat sampai tujuan ya /?

p.s.s.s.s : REVIEW PLS? GOMAWO AND SARANGEK XD


End file.
